


An Old Friend

by orphan_account



Category: NCIS, Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Implied Jack/Ianto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack wakes up on a beach in Long Island next to a dead marine, it looks like he'll get to see an old friend again</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Old Friend

The NCIS team piled out of the van and looked out at the crime scene. It was on the coast of Long Island South, a marine had been found on the beach with a civilian. Gibbs led his team over to the bodies. They were lying in a patch of bloodied sand, large stab wounds ripping through their chests. Tony grimaced and McGee looked a little pale, while Ducky just looked at the civilian with a concerned expression on his face. "Oh my, not again," he murmured.

"What is it, Duck?" Gibbs asked curiously. Ducky shook his head.

"Jethro, I'm going to need to be able to get the civilian body to a private area rather quickly," he said calmly, but they still looked alarmed.

"Is he a biohazard or something?" Ziva asked, staring down at the lifeless, yet rather handsome, body sprawled on the beach.

"Oh, no. It would just be best if as few people as possible saw this. Those few people being us," Ducky replied. Gibbs looked at him strangely but nodded, turning and yelling for everyone to evacuate the area ASAP. A few people protested, but they had learned by now not to argue with Gibbs. When it was just the five of them left, Gibbs turned to Ducky.

"Right, now you can tell me why I just had to do that," he told him expectantly.

"You'll see, Jethro. Now, I'd say that if you want any pictures of the civilian, you'd best get them quickly," Ducky told McGee, who was in charge of the camera. He nodded and set to work, snapping shot after shot of everything. He told Ducky when he was done, unsure of what else to do, and Ducky nodded, walking over to kneel by the civilian's head. He reached out a hand to stroke the corpse's brown hair gently. "Can't be long now, my boy," he said quietly. "Didn't take you too long last time." Gibbs stepped forward and opened his mouth, but was cut off by a loud gasping noise, followed by alarmed shouts from the others.

The corpse had just sat up, opened his eyes and drawn breath as the stab wounds closed up rapidly. His blue eyes focussed and he gave Ducky a grin. "Good to see you, my boy, though I must say, I wish it was under better circumstances," the doctor said cheerfully, not in the least perturbed by the fact that the man had been dead a few seconds ago. The man winked.

"Yeah, but at least you get to see me. Now where did I end up?" he asked, looking around.

"A beach in Long Island," Ducky informed him. The man's eyes widened slightly.

"Really? Damn, didn't even make it to your autopsy table this time. Ah well, I'm sure there'll be a next time," he remarked with a smirk. Ducky laughed.

"Indeed. You really need to stop getting yourself into these messes though, Jack. I take it this murder had something to do with your line of work," he presumed. Jack nodded.

"Right nasty thing too. Still, it's gone now. I shot it, it exploded into nothingness. You want to take clean up or should I?" he asked, checking himself over to make sure his pockets hadn't been searched and rolling his shoulders with a satisfying crack that made Tony wince.

"I'll deal with it. You're not even supposed to be out this far, and I don't doubt you've already got enough on your hands back home," Ducky said with a frown. Jack suddenly groaned.

"Oh, Ianto is so going to kill me. This was just supposed to be a simple capture, stun and retrieve, and now look where it got me? Not that I'm not happy to see you, Duck, it's just..." he trailed off and Ducky pat his shoulder sympathetically.

"I know, and you'd best not keep him waiting. It'll be late over there," he said. Jack frowned, then pulled something out of his pocket. It was his cell phone.

"Aha, here we go. Ducky, are you sure you can handle it all okay?" he checked.

"Yes, yes. I've cleaned up your messes before, Jack, and you should get home to your Mr. Jones, he'll be worried about you," Ducky replied, helping Jack to his feet and watching the man dust the sand off his greatcoat. Jack saw the bloodstains and frowned.

"Damn. I'm gonna need some clothes," he said to himself.

I have some in the van. Never know when you're going to turn up covered in blood or some other unidentified substance," Ducky told him with a grin, going the short way to the van and coming back with a t-shirt, blue shirt, slacks, socks and shoes. Jack smiled gratefully.

"You're always prepared for everything, aren't you?" he teased light-heartedly. Ducky nodded.

"Have to be prepared for everything, part of the job description. So I'll leave you to it then, and try not to get yourself killed too often, it can't be good for you," he said, as if he was talking to a naughty child. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Yes, mother." He pulled Ducky into a brief hug. "Take care of yourself, Dr. Mallard," he said seriously.

"And you, Captain Harkness," Ducky replied with a smile, then watched as the blood soaked man walked away, clothes in hand, dialing a number on his cell phone. Gibbs walked up and put a hand on Ducky's shoulder.

"What the hell was that about?" he asked, utterly lost.

"Oh, nothing. Just an old friend," Ducky answered with a nostalgic smile, remembering the many adventures told to him by Captain Jack Harkness.


End file.
